


Content To Oblivion

by keyboardCoffeestains



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyboardCoffeestains/pseuds/keyboardCoffeestains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sadstuck oneshot.</p>
<p>Further explanation would be spoiling that fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content To Oblivion

The Gentle Executioner was quiet that day, about a quarter of tables were occupied and the chatter was soft. The interior of the place was dark, the farthest corners were almost pitch black which helped the brick wall look smooth. The tables themselves were wooden and stained with various liquids, the chairs were the only things that were near to clean.

Nevertheless, it had been Dave and Jade’s favourite place to drink. After all, it was the place they had originally met. 

For them, they were an unlikely couple. A girl bursting with energy and full of life, and an apathetic boy who kept his head down. But, it worked, and every single of their friends were quick to say that they were a match made in heaven. It had been going steady and nothing seemed to be going wrong. 

Then came the eve of their first valentines day. 

-

They were sat at a seaside cafe, one that was not too far from their home. They came here almost every morning and this was no different. Jade was sipping her coffee (a cappuccino) and Dave his Earl Grey tea. It was half way through Jade’s cup that she spoke the words that Dave had feared that he would hear.

‘Dave. We need to talk.’ She said in a level tone, putting her emotions on a leash for she knew that he could read her voice extremely well and would be able to tell from a tone of voice how she felt.

Dave responded with a soft ‘Hm?’ and continued reading the news on his tablet.

‘I don’t… I don’t feel in love with you anymore.’ She said, her voice cracking a little. No matter how much she tried, when she spoke to Dave it seemed like she could never ever control her emotions. 

It frustrated her to no end.

Dave looked up, and pulled off his sunglasses, and snapped them closed. He raised a slightly nervous hand towards the cup of Earl Grey as he thought of his response. A response that was well rehearsed in fear. He had calculated the exact tone, volume and enunciation of the words he was about to speak. But one thing he could never calculate was his emotions that he usually could suppress with such confidence, would turn the entire sentence on its head and make him speak another word entirely.

‘Why?’ He rasped, his voice low. A frown was already taking over the typically straight line that was his mouth. Jade turned away, not responding. 

The rest of the meal was spent in silence.

When they departed, they both went their separate ways to their different friend’s houses. The break up was quiet, sad and left their hearts desolate.

Jade moved on, and kept on living.

Dave did not.

-

In the corner of the bar, Dave sat nursing a bottle of beer, his trademark shades sitting on the bridge of his nose. He was alone with his thoughts, and for a long while they consumed him, making him oblivious to the world. It took a ring of the bell that marked the entrance of another patron. Or in this case, two patrons.

The two people who had entered were dressed in matching, dark blue shirts. Their hands entwined, they made their way to the bar stools.

Jade Harley took no notice of her ex-boyfriend in the corner, instead, her full attention was upon the man that she was with. She laughed at his words, his horrid jokes and his mannerisms. She laughed that exact same laugh she had laughed at Dave, and to listen to that giggle again was torture for Dave.

Dave sat watching the couple for another few minutes. He experienced feelings of relief, anger, sorrow and joy that he would never have been able to express in words. Jade had moved on, this was the proof and Dave was left in the dust, his heart sold to someone who was already gone. The memory of him and the times that they had shared were locked in a chest somewhere in Jade’s mind. 

He knew this, but always held on the the hope that one day they might see each other again, and speak like old friends, if not lovers. 

He drowned in sorrow for a few seconds, his mind enveloped in the approaching despair. 

But a part of him remained joyful. It was content that the one that Jade had eventually given her heart to was not the one who would ultimately break it. 

Jade was in good hands and even though it killed Dave to see it, at least she was happy.

Her spark was still alive.

With shaking hands, Dave stood up from the small table, withdrew a fifty dollar note from his wallet and walked towards the door. He passed the cash to the bartender, and pushed the door open. 

The humid air greeted him like an old friend and the door shut behind him.

Dave Strider left the past behind that day, his heart mended in pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading! Please, leave me a comment on the work telling me how I did and if you can suggest anything to do. Kudos help out a ton for getting this out there too.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
